


Come back to me

by CandyCane1287



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Klaroline, Klaus comes back, One Shot, klaroline endgame, witch spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCane1287/pseuds/CandyCane1287
Summary: In Mystic Falls, all Caroline’s friends had died in sacrifice for someone else ever since Klaus’s death. 10 years after, she decided to bring him back for her and for a smart but slightly rebellious Hope. Happy ending I promise.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 31





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this :) leave kudos if you like♥️

Klaus Mikaelson. She was finally ready to be with him. It was all looking up for her as she came to New Orleans for him and he would keep his promises to her and fulfil them...but that was 10 years ago, before he died. Any ounce of hope for her wishes coming true was gone when Klaus died. The death scarred her and no one else knew. First it was Stefan, her husband, then him who promised her eternity. Between then and now, her friends like Elena and Damon and Matt were dead and she was left on this earth with only her daughters, with their father Alaric dead as well.

Having Hope in the Salvatore boarding school was definitely not easy for Caroline. While the powerful witch was well composed and friendly with her two daughters, she was a constant reminder of Klaus for Caroline and so her words to Klaus remained true: “I’ll never forget you.” It wasn’t possible for her to and Hope ensured that. Not that she wanted to forget him in the slightest. What she loved being reminded of was his all to familiar temper which was also ingrained in Hope. Sometimes, his child would show the same sheer stubbornness Klaus had and recognisably, some key features that Hayley had. It was generally fair to say that Hope had the best qualities of both parents.

Many years had passed since Caroline had last spoken to or addressed Rebekah Mikaelson. In all honesty, she didn’t expect to since the Mikaelson brothers had died their noble deaths. Of course, she remained in touch with Freya Mikaelson as she was officially responsible for Hope. Over the years, rumours had reached Caroline that the Mikaelson witch created an immortality spell for herself, Keelin and the rest of the family which had included a young witch called Davina. It seemed that during the holidays, Hope would go off on holiday with her remaining family and pick up some magic spells from Freya and Davina as whenever she returned, her magic was stronger and had a more severe effect if she intended to inflict something upon someone. Recently, after Christmas, Caroline had to scold Hope for being daring, cunning and sly when using a spell to inflict pain on someone she strongly disliked. When she did, Hope’s flaring temper reminded her of her father and she couldn’t help but smile as she thought of it at the time.

However, today... it just seemed as if Hope was determined to push the boundaries. Unbeknownst to her headmistress and her family, Hope had learnt a reviving spell which could make anyone come back from the dead. Had it not been for her honest daughters, well actually it was just Lizzie and Josie followed behind, Caroline wouldn’t have been aware of the spell at all.   
The blonde was finishing up paperwork in her office when a frantic Lizzie burst in, Josie stumbling in few seconds later. Her blue eyes looked up at her daughters and a light frown settled on her face as she questioned them.  
“What’s wrong girls?” Both siphon sisters were out of breath but Lizzie regained hers quickly.  
“Mom, it’s Hope. Come now.” As she was about to set foot, Josie interrupted.  
“Mom, you may want to bring some clean clothes of your size.” She commanded Josie to get her the clothes and Lizzie lead the way to where Hope was.

A circular crowd had formed in the woods, some people gasping in shock and quiet whispers audible to Caroline. While keeping to her ground firmly, even Caroline could say her curiosity was increasing as she tried to guess who it could be. It would be a lie if she said that she wasn’t hoping that Klaus would come back. Deep down, a part of her ached for him to return, craving and longing for it. However, it came as no surprise when she saw Hayley Marshall back from the dead. The blonde was smart enough to know it would be one of her parents but was unaware of who it would be.  
“Guys, go back to class. Now.” Caroline’s stern voice made them flee instantly, leaving Hayley, Hope, the twins and Caroline in the middle of the woods.  
“Hope. You need to rest. Go back with the girls.” Caroline took the clothes from Josie and the young adults left.  
“Hey Caroline.” Hayley smiled politely and thanked the headmistress for the spare clothes.   
“Hey. I’ve gotta say that I’m surprise Hope knew how to do this spell. We wouldn’t allow this kind of spell here and also Freya didn’t teach her.” Caroline’s intonation was soft and Hayley chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be chatting to her about that. She’s rebellious..”  
“Like her father.” They both chorused, smiles expanding. Even though Caroline wanted to be harsh with Hope, it just wasn’t possible. The intention was good and even though it may have not been said, Hope needed her parents. With that, Caroline guided Hayley back to the school and gave her a spare room.

After dinner with her daughters, Hayley and Hope, Caroline chose to call Rebekah: not only to describe the events of the day, but to gather the Mikaelson family in Mystic Falls as one.  
“Caroline. It’s been a while since you last called. Why are you calling?” Rebekah started.  
“Hey Rebekah. I’m good thanks and you?” Caroline could hear her scoff on the other end and chuckled.  
“Get to it Caroline, I don’t have all day.” God, Klaus and Rebekah were so similar.  
“You might wanna come to Mystic Falls soon with your husband and your siblings. We need to discuss something.” There was a silence on the other end of the phone and some discussion before she replied.  
“We’ll be there tomorrow.” The abrupt hang up of the phone left Caroline rolling her eyes but slightly amused. 

Shortly thereafter, she returned to the dining table and resumed the discussion.  
“Your aunts and uncles are coming here tomorrow Hope. Obviously, we will have to give you a punishment but-” she paused. Pensive in thought, she couldn’t help but wonder if Hope could bring Klaus back.  
“But what, Miss Forbes?” Hope asked, slightly anxious.  
“Hayley, do you think that we could bring back Klaus? With the help of other witches of course. This would , of course, be allowed and you wouldn’t have any punishment Hope. Lizzie and Josie, if you want, you can help Hope. It would mean a lot to me.” Caroline smiled a small smile at them as the three looked at each other, unspoken words being communicated. Hayley nodded in agreement, asking to bring Elijah back if all worked.   
“Fine. But Lizzie and I want new phones.” Caroline rolled her eyes and responded with a “maybe.” 

Later on, the women moved to the living room and their daughters left to go to the twins’ room. Coffee in her hand, the brunette decided to start speaking first.  
“I know we haven’t always been friends and all, but I really appreciate you taking Hope in and looking after her. I’m sure Klaus does too and she couldn’t be in better hands.” Caroline was touched by the genuine tone and words Hayley said and so responded in a gentle manner.  
“It’s ok. She’s really developed into such a strong, confident and talented person, although she has a temper and is a bit naughty sometimes, but I’m guessing that she just misses, or well, missed you when she did.” After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Hayley couldn’t help but ask a question.  
“You really miss him, don’t you?” Caroline glanced up and looked at her eyes, caught off guard slightly.  
“There’s no point in denying it anymore. All my friends have died, my husband did and when I wanted to be with him, it was too late,” she said, sighing afterwards.  
“We’re gonna bring him back, Caroline. And Elijah.”  
This time it was Caroline’s turn to ask Hayley.  
“I didn’t know you and Elijah were a thing. No one even told me. When did it start?” For once, they went into girly talk mode and gushed and laughed and it felt...good. Caroline hadn’t been able to talk with someone and laugh like this since Bonnie was alive; so they spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing.

The following day, all the girls were allowed to miss school due to the spell that would take place in the evening and the Mikaelson family arrival. They came first thing in the morning, grimoires ready to go. Marcel, Freya, Davina, Kol, Keelin and Rebekah rejoiced at the sight of Hayley and praised their niece but also proceeded to greet Caroline. Not very Rebekah like of her, the blonde Mikaelson hugged the blonde vampire and dragged her to the living room, parents ready to discuss the events and what their intention was.  
“So everyone understands what we’re doing right?”  
Everyone nods willingly.  
“Ok so the girls will help and Hope can channel Kol. Davina and Freya can help hope too and chant with her,” Caroline said, looking at everyone with certainty. Then she turned to look at the girls who sat on one sofa.  
“Girls, it’s ok if you can’t bring them back or if you can only bring one of them back. It’s a tough spell.” Hope smiled and stood up, looking at everyone.  
“Miss Forbes, I’m gonna bring my dad and my uncle back. Don’t worry.”   
“That’s my niece,” Kol remarked, smirk present on his face, another reminder of Klaus and his smirk that would make her want to kiss him or slap it off his face. 

Hope brought the remainder of the ingredients needed for the spell to the woods in the evening as the witches found the page on the grimoire they needed to recite. Hayley and Caroline stood closely to each other, worry for their children and for Klaus and Elijah. It would be a lie to say they were confident this would work, but they could only hope. Rebekah and Marcel stood by Keelin and all of them observed the spell begin. Davina took Freya’s and Hope’s hand as Hope had Kol’s hand too and they began chanting. Keelin threw in the blood of Kol and Rebekah into a large bowl, with an item of Klaus’s too. In a mere few moments, grey smoke rose to the approximate height of the hybrid and colour rapidly filled in the grey. Klaus was there. In the flesh. Once the spell finished, he immediately caught his tired daughter with vampire speed and Caroline went to get her daughters. All of a sudden, Klaus tore his eyes away and gazed at Caroline, with eyes suggesting that her involvement was unexpected, yet alone her presence. Instantaneously, he went over to her and their lips met, him crashing his against hers. After a couple of seconds she pulled away , but still remained within his arms.  
“Klaus,” she whispered,” it’s really you.” Both smiled and their foreheads touched.  
“Hello love.” This time, she initiated an affectionate kiss, and her hand cupped his face.

The witches all had a small break as the siblings hugged Klaus, all glad to have him back. Kol was the first to encourage them all to head back.  
“Elijah next.” Klaus had a facial expression of confusion but Caroline nudged him and said she would explain later. Hayley stepped forward as she saw the grey smoke form into Elijah. As soon as this spell had terminated, all of the witches were drained and while Elijah and Hayley shared a romantic moment, the parents took care of their exhausted teenagers. When everything was packed up and they all headed back, Caroline walked beside Klaus, hand intertwined with his.   
“So are you going to go back to New Orleans after this?” There was some vulnerability in her voice and he could detect it. Klaus waved to the others to meet them back in Caroline’s home, but he stilled and pulled her close to him. As he was about to speak, Caroline continued.  
“Because if you are, I need to know. If I’m going to come with you, I need to sort out my school and everything so...” she trailed off and looked into his eyes and she could see nothing but pure joy and happiness.  
“I assume that my family and I are departing to New Orleans shortly but my promise and offer still stand.”  
“Good. I’m coming with you then.” His smile grew drastically and he couldn’t help but kiss her. One hand cupping her face and the other behind her back, he closed the small distance between them.

He had his queen by his side. Finally. It was only a matter of time after all. All that Klaus knew was that, he would keep his promises to her. She deserved it after all she had experienced, every loss, every death, every sad memory. One thing he was certain about was that he would never let her leave him. At least, not if he could help it anyway.

Caroline was finally happy. She got what she was secretly hoping for. Just a happy ending. For once, someone came back for her. Of course, he came back for his family too, but now she could finally love him, be with him, kiss him freely. He was hers and she was his and whatever would come in their lives, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
